Deadly Doll
by Minami-to-yuri no hana
Summary: Underlying her sweet & loveable features, she's just a broken china doll, yet pretty deadly. After one fateful meeting, Sasuke & Sakura will discover their hereditary power along their journey. Fluff, lime, lemon, sweet stuffs. Mind to R&R? AU.


Hello everyone!

I was inspired from many action movies that I watched and many RPG Playstation 2 games that I played.

Well, I hope you guys will like it.

So, for now just…enjoy! :)

**A/N : If you all want to see their summer uniforms, I found the fit one. You could check it on my profile. If the links not working, please tell me immediately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Deadly Doll<strong>

~ Chapter 1 : Daily Dream & Pretense Life ~

...

...

...

' _They would never came back, already slumped in their eternal rest…_

_Left me alone…in the pitch-dark world._

_No enchanting miracle could cast out my despair…_

_…just maybe…_

_Deep inside…I'm still expecting,_

_praying mutely, that someone will take me out of this somber, grim chateau…_ '

...

...

...

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and all of the characters, Kishimoto does. If I was owned it, I would made Sasuke end up with Sakura-chan, LOL XP. Oh, and I don't own any name of places and else in the real life. I only own the plot and some OCs in later chapter.

* * *

><p>Note :<p>

- italic : other languages than English, or flashback voices, or songs lyrics

- bold : text messages or else

- ' ' : inner voice or talk to them self or voices in the past or else

* * *

><p>[Flashback in dreams; General POV]<p>

_Another day full of misfortune, another gloomy, rainy night. A little pinkette girl cowered in the corner of her dimly lit room next to the rectangular window, where only moonlight shone through. Shouts of anger, clashing of swords, roaring of the thunder and the spattering of rain drops could be heard by her small ears. The sounds of her father's and mother's rage-filled voices echoed through the house, the little girl knew there were intruders inside. Once in a while, she could faintly hear the menacing, ominous laugh of a man, that she bet had a creepy face._

_With legs folded in close to her body, knees trembling, she shut her eyes tightly, covering her ears with her hands, getting tired of hearing all the dreadful voices and starting to cry silently. From afar, the sound of quick-paced footsteps could be heard rushing up the stairs and approaching the pink-haired girl's room. The door was opened forcefully, revealing a woman with color hair same as the little girl, simply longer, darker and reaching her mid-back._

_"Tenshi, come with me, we have to go!" The woman cried in a panic._

_"O-Okaa-chan! I'm so scared!" The little girl hurriedly ran to her mother's side, hugged her legs, seeking comfort and serenity, some sobs came out of her tiny mouth._

_Her mother smiled sadly, not letting her daughter see the despair on her face. She crouched down to look into her little angel eyes, wiping the tears that already leaked out like a river._

_"Ssh, sshh…it's okay, Saku-chan. Okaa-chan is here. But you have to be quiet, okay? Come here."_

_She picked her up, cradling the girl in her arms. The girl hid her face on her mother's neck, circling her arms around it. The mother, carrying on her daughter, got out from the room as fast as she could. Unfortunately, the intruders caught her up before she could run downstairs._

_"Ah, ah, no running, pretty lady! We will always catch you! Hehe!"_

_A hideous man cackled, he held a sword in his right hand. His hair was dark grey with long bangs that covered one of his eyes, wore turquoise lipstick, and brown eye-liner._

_The woman's eyes widened, then took a quick turn although she knew it was a dead end. She ran for their life, inevitably entering her room at the end of the corridor, not too far from the little girl's, then kicked the door and locked it before the wicked man could reached them. Walking to a closet, she opened it and hid her daughter inside._

_"Sakura-chan…my tenshi…promise okaa-chan that you will stay inside no matter what happen until help comes, okay?"_

_"D-Demo, *hiccup* Ka-Kaa-chan...a-atashi *hiccup*…o-onegai…*hiccup*, atashi wo hitori ni shinai de kudasai! Onegai, Kaa-chan! Ha-Hanasanaide…*hiccup*…"_

_She was pleading, crying out all at once._

_The guilt could be seen in her mother's eyes, but she had no choice. She must protect her only child from the massacre of her family, she had already lost so many people dear to her. Soon she would lost her husband and herself, and she knew it clearly._

_"Sshh…daijoubu. Everything is gonna be okay, trust me."_

_She kissed her forehead, gazing at her lovingly for the last time. Unbeknownst to the little girl, the mother transferred an unforeseen power within the kiss. Tears were starting to break through and flow down her cheeks, knowing this was the last moment with her only daughter._

_"O-Okaa-chan…"_

_"I love you so much, my beautiful angel, Sakura-chan…"_

_Just as she finished her words, the door was banged open loudly. A voice yelled from outside, demanding the wooden thing to be opened. She looked at it for a second, then looked back at her daughter. Smiling mixed with tears, she put her index finger on her lips to hush her little one, a sign that the girl would decipher easily. The doors of the closet then closed, concealing the poor girl inside._

_Standing in a stand-by pose with a dagger in her hand, she waited for the villain to come against her. Just as she predicted, the door was broken down by force of the creepy man.  
>"Got ya, you bitch! Where's the sweet little one?"<em>

_"Over my dead body!"_

_"Don't you dare to touch her, Sakon!" Her husband's voice roared, coming behind him with a katana swinging above his head._

_The guy, who's name was Sakon, turned back quickly and dodged the assault. With a sly smile, Sakon threw off a poisoned needle to the chestnut haired man, which stabbed into his chest, a direct hit to the heart._

_"Kenji-kun!" Mizuki caught her husband's body before it landed on the ground. He coughed, blood spitting out of his mouth._

_"Mi…Mizuki…"_

_"Kenji-kun…daijoubu?"_

_Her maroon eyes grew watery as she looked into his green ones, caressing his cheeks slowly._

_"D-daijoubu, Mizuki… D-Demo, a-atsui…hontou ni ats-sui…i-itai…" He clutched his shirt on the chest part._

_"Na-Nani?"_

_"Heh, pathetic human. The lethal poison is streaming along your blood, that's why you're feeling so hot and painful. Isn't that wonderful?" Sakon smirked and laughed smugly._

_"Aah, Sakon. You will not enjoy it by yourself without me, aren't you?"_

_Another creepy man came inside, with extremely pale-skin and waist-length black hair, his henchmen tailing behind him. He had amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes, a reference to his snake-like nature._

_"Gomen nasai, Orochimaru-sama." Sakon bowed to his master and step aside to let him face their targets._

_"Aah…it's such an honour to rendezvoused you promptly, Ace Detective - Kenji Haruno. Don't forget with my special prize, one of our infamous adroit journalists, Mizuki Haruno." _

_The snake-like man came upon them, hunkered down next to the lady and lifted her chin. His snake-like tongue licked his own lips while he looking at her red eyes, which were filled with fear._

_"Don't you even think to lay a finger on her, you basta~ard! Urghh! Ourgh!" More blood gushed from Kenji's mouth as he tried to speak._

_"Kenji-kun!" Mizuki was beyond panic, seeing her lover coughing blood again._

_"Aaw…so unlucky our hero here. You enjoy playing with Kabuto's forbidden poison, don't you, Sakon?"_

_"Ah, gomen, Orochimaru-sama. You too, Kabuto-dono, gomen. I didn't mean to use it without permission."_

_The grey-haired, ponytail-man with circular glasses smirked, his hands folded in front of his chest. "No problem at all, for this case."_

_"Enough for play time, gentlemen. Finish your task now. It's getting boring, so please entertain me with a splendid scenery."_

_He arose, took some steps backward and stood proudly in the middle of his henchmen. All of them smirked, being impatient for their executioner friends to do the job, which are Sakon and Kimimaro - the calm one._

_"Oh, don't forget to give my pet the best part, got that?"_

_"Hai, wakarimasu." Kimimaro, the one with pale skin, vivid green eyes, masculine facial features, two dots on his forehead, and shoulder-length white hair answered his master._

_"Come on, Kimimaro-dono. I want to finish it, so I can take pleasure in their pain sooner," said Sakon._

_"Hai."_

_There, the young girl had to witness her parent's slaughter before her very eyes, from her perch inside the closet. She saw it with teary, wide eyes, hoping it was just a dream, another nightmare. Unfortunately, it was very real, as she heard her mother and father scream in pain. When their blood splashed over the door of her closet, a drop of it came in through a tiny opening and landed on her forehead, confirming she was not in a nightmare and this was happening before her eyes._

_"Okaa-chan…Otou-chan…" She called to them with a barely audible voice._

_"Ssssshhhh…" The sound of a giant serpent echoed in the room._

_"Aah…Orochi, did you sense someone's here?" The snake with eight heads nodded to its master._

_"Orochimaru-sama, the little girl?" The white-haired man asked him what they should do to her._

_"Hehe, interesting. Let her be, Kimimaro. It will be no fun if we kill her too, you know what I mean. Let's go. We have finished here."_

_"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."_

_Before all of them stepped out, the giant snake looked at her with piercing yellow orbs, which made her shudder with fear and she will never, ever forgot those morbid eyes…_

[End of flashback]

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>[Sakura's POV; In reality]<p>

I woke up all of a sudden with a loud gasp, almost like a scream. My breath was fitful, and I was shaking, still scared over the dream. Yes, the exact same nightmare that will haunt my whole life, the massacre of my parents and relatives. I'm alone now.

Sitting on my queen size spring bed with perspiration all over my body, I scanned my room, not entirely sure why. No, nobody is here. I'm safe…for now, maybe. As my mind was completely blank, knocks on a wooden door could be heard in front of me.

"Sakura, it's me, Kakashi. You okay? It's…almost half past eight. We should go to school…we need to get there earlier, you know."

"Kakashi-sensei…I…"

Seriously, I didn't know what I had to say at the time. My mind was still in shock, thanks to the dream.

"Sakura? May I come in?"

"Y-Yeah…sure…"

A guy with spiky white hair, a mask obscuring the lower half of his face and a kind of eye-patch came into my room. He was ready to head off, wearing his teacher attire. But he approached me, sat on the bed next to me.

"Sakura…you really okay? You are sweating, darl…a lot…" His teasing manner came off again, nonetheless I could sense concern in his voice.

I couldn't answer his question, prefer to look at my hand that was involuntarily massaging the other one's wrist.

"Sakura?"

Oh yeah, I'm absolutely sure he is worried now. Some teardrops fell onto my maroon blanket, moistening and turning it a little bit darker. I tried my best to restrain the sob, still looking at my slightly quivering hands.

"Sakura, look at me." A strong hand lifted my chin softly, impelling me to look at his black eyes."Sakura, what's wrong?"

For now, I bit my lips, stubbornly resisting to tell him what happened. Tears already flowed down my cheeks.

"Let me guess…the 'dream'?"

I nodded my head slowly. Kakashi knew it well what I meant. Almost every single day I dream about it at night. I nearly never sleep soundly anymore since that day. Like I said, it will be shadowing me for my entire life.

Unexpectedly, Kakashi hugged me tenderly."It's okay, Sakura. Just…let it out."

No more wavering, I hugged him back tightly, crying my heart out, hiccuping and sobbing, burying my face to his muscular chest. The grip of my hands on his back shirt gradually strengthened, seeking the intensity and comfort from him. He understood it hastily, so he stroked my back and palmed my head.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei…I-I…*hiccup*, p-please don't *hiccup* l-leave me like t-them…all of them…"

"I won't, Sakura…I'm here. It's okay, everything is gonna be okay, I promise. Gaara and I will always here…"

Due to our sharp instinct, we already knew that Gaara was standing at the door, leaning on it with his hands folded, his green pupils never once leaving on us.  
>There, two of my 'special' bodyguards, accompanied me willingly in this cheerless morning…<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>[General POV]<p>

"S-Sakura-chan? _Daijoubu_? You look a little bit…pale and your eyes red and swollen. Were you crying this morning?"

A friend of the pinkette, with long dark blue hair and white eyes with a tinge of lavender, asked her worriedly, grabbing her hand and stroking it to soothing her.

"_Hai_, Hinata-chan. _Daijoubu_. It's just…I'm not in my best shape, that's all."

She smiled weakly at one of her best friends, trying to sweep away her dismay. Sakura sat on her chair in the classroom, same as Hinata who sat next to her. Her emerald orbs had stared at the ceramic floors for a while before she lifted her head, looking at her friend's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked, concerned.

"…Affirmative."

She chuckled as she heard the pink haired girl's answer, at last smiled too feeling a trace amount of relief. Suddenly, a hand from nowhere took a pinch of my 'fake' long hair past my shoulders, combing the pink thing with its fingers.

"Don't you dare lie to us, Sakura. We know it for sure when something's wrong with you."

She talked to her slightly bent down cause she was sitting on Sakura's desk, the teacher had not come yet even though break time was already over five minutes ago.

"Ino! You scared the hell out of me. I'm fine, seriously." I was shrugging my shoulders as a sign to confirm it.

"Hell, you're not, forehead girl."

"Come on, Sakura-chan. It's okay, you know. You can talk to us as always."

Tenten, the girl with brown eyes and dark brown hairwhich she wears in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head, looked at her, smiling warmly as she sat in front of Hinata.

"Yeah. Don't make me and Tenten forced you in our 'fun' way."

Ino smirked, other way round Sakura widened her jade eyes, her porcelain face getting even paler than before thinking about Ino's evil idea.

"Ino! Gosh…not at a time like this, duh." Tenten glared and rolled her eyes, not believing what one of her besties said.

"Okay, children! Back to your seat! Class begins!"

A teacher with long, black, shoulder-length, untamed hair who has very unique eyes that are red in colour came into class, abruptly stopping her student's ranting. Before Ino sat back into her seat, she whispered something to her pink-haired best friend.

"You better tell us, forehead, or I will haunt you for the rest of your life from dying of curiosity. Don't make Hinata worried, you know." There was a frown on her face as she talked, and she gestured at Hinata with her eyes.

Sakura was feeling guilty, because she made her best friends worried. She knew very well that they cared for her, they knew everything about her, about her family, besides her ain nightly dream. She never talked about it with anyone except Kakashi and Gaara.

'I'm so sorry Ino…I'm not ready…yet. I promise maybe later, I will tell you guys…' She thought to herself as she looked down and bit her lower lip.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>[Sasuke POV]<p>

"Sasuke-kun, are you free today after school?"

"No."

"Mmm…Sasuke-kun, I made a homemade cake. It's for you, here!"

"No, thanks."

"Sasuke-kun, kiss me!"

"Marry me, Sasuke-kun!"

"Heck, no."

Damn it, I seriously wanted to kick these crazy girls out of the Ichikawa Gakuen so peace can come here.

My training session with Kakashi last night was so fucking tiring, I barely slept well, my body was so stiff. He almost cut me with his blade and hit me with his Grande Puissance 35, it looked like someone was a bit harsh yesterday. Urgh, I wish someone would help me out of this misery.

"TEMEE!"

A loud voice shouts. That's my cue to run from these freaking hyenas.

"Dobe, help me. I gotta go, need some refreshment."

"Wha~ Wait, teme! Arrgh, don't leave me with them! You know I will get stomped on if I try to get involved!"

"Whatever. My head hurts."

"No, Sasuke-kun!"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"TEMEEE! NOOO!"

I walked as fast as I could to go far away from them, leaving Naruto to take care of them. Their screaming and whooping was killing my mind and making my headache worsen. Only one place that popped out in my mind to spend my break time, the rooftop…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>As I reached the last stair, I faced the aluminum door and opened it. It was like the time passed by in a slow motion as I came out to the rooftop area. The summer breeze blew, some tree's leaves tag along with it.<p>

I saw someone…a girl, sat on the concrete bench. She has long bubble-gum hair, half tied into a low ponytail, and the tip of it a little bit curly. Only one student has pink color haired like that in this school, and it's our delicate, gorgeous, gracious, sweet princess : Haruno Sakura.

Practically every single man here wants to be her boyfriend, especially a guy whose name is Rock Lee, that freaky one. She is another heart-throb in our school besides me, of course. To be honest, I was never interested in talking to her for some reason…until now.

Maybe because of the sound of the door opening, she turned her head, looking pinpoint at me. Emerald and onyx orbs collided, staring at each other for a while. There, I eventually noticed her captivating eyes glistened, and it's a liquid affect.

Yes…no doubt, it was tears. It was like…looking at a beautiful broken china doll; it made my breathe choking up for a second, and I could feel a pang of hurt in my heart. What the hell was that?

My eyes were observing her, from up to down. She wore Ichikawa Gakuen summer attire, long-black socks and black schoolgirl shoes. Her skin was white glazed porcelain with perfect face, perfect curve, and delicate tempting pink lips…that wanted to be kissed~wait, what? Fuck, what the hell is wrong with my mind? How come those dirty thoughts~

"What are you doing here…and looking at?"

She spoke first, breaking the silence. Damn…such an angelic voice. Never heard something like that except my mother.

"I could say the same."

"Tch, cocky bastard."

Hmm…feisty. It was really interesting to heard harsh words like that from someone as respected and loveable as her. She wiped off the waters on her eyes when turning away, somehow avoiding my gaze. I walked towards the fence, then turned away and leaned on it, hands in my pouch pants, staring at her with a flat expression. She looked down at her lap, hands at her sides, gripping the edge of the bench.

"Why are you still here?" she demanded suddenly.

"Hn. This is public place. I have my right to be here. How selfish."

"You're annoying!"

"You're worse than that."

"The hell, what is your problem anyway?" She yelled as she came against me, looking into my eyes with anger. I narrowed my eyes at those jade orbs.

Silence overwhelmed us as we stared at each other. We did not realize the proximity of our faces until…five seconds later. I could see she was holding something, but I couldn't pinpoint it precisely.

"Nothing." My answer made her eyes widened, and a peeved face could be seen.

"Urgh, you jerk!"

None of the girls I met dare to talked to me like that. Most of them whining, crying, whooping for God's sake to get my attention. Heh, this is new and challenging.

"You're annoying." I replied to her calmly, keeping my face expressionless.

"Urggh~you~…*sigh*...never mind. I'm actually not in the mood to pick a fight with you."

She said in a whisper, while turning her face away. But I could tell from behind her bangs that her eyes were becoming watery again. Involuntarily, I bit the inside of my mouth, feeling a little bit guilty without reason.

"I shouldn't have started a conversation with you from the beginning. I'm…so sorry…"

Wow, now that was hurt; and what the heck was with these weird mood swings in her? Frankly, I was kind of interested to talk more with her. I didn't know where it came from, but I felt the urge to touch her cheek and stroke it softly, so maybe she would stop crying.

"Sakura-sama." A new voice interrupted.

I turned my head to the voice reflexively and found a redhead guy standing at the door wore a black suit, her bodyguard. I didn't know why, but I just didn't like him, and he instantly didn't like me, either. He glanced at me sharply, but then turned his eyes again to Sakura.

"_Hai_, Gaara…_wakatte iru_."

So his name was Gaara, heh. I didn't understand what they were saying, so I pushed it from my mind. I seriously wanted to say "wait" to her, but a cat got my tongue. Thus, my eyes only watched the two of them walk away. As they disappeared, my lips turned upward or should I say…smirked.

'Haruno Sakura…I will be watching you from now on…'

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>[Sakura POV]<p>

My 'fateful' meeting with that raven-haired, obnoxious guy at the roof top was making my mood worse. Yeah, you could sense the sarcastic tone, right? Urgh, I hate him very much since the first time we talked. I never knew his name nor noticed who he is in the school. I faced him directly and-I don't know if I can say this-properly met him just this afternoon. I'm at the second grade now and he has never been my classmate so far. I'm only concerned for the people I know as my comrades and ever work with me as a team in this school, such as my four best friends, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji - Hinata's cousin, Akimichi Choji, Rock Lee - the weirdo one that still trying his hardest to get my attention, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino.

I even saw the guy from the rooftop multiple times being surrounded by whooping girls that want to get inside his pants, showing their body, sweetness and many other things that seems to never interest him. Maybe he's a gay or something, I couldn't guess quite right. But who cares? My life goal is to avenge my parent's death for now, therefore I have to focus on it.

Previously, Gaara called me because the break time was nearly over, so I had to come back to class. As I walked down the stairs with Gaara following behind me, my hand phone was ringing. Stopping my steps and taking it out from my pocket skirt, I flipped open my phone.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"Sakura? It's Itachi."

"Ah, Itachi-senpai. What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No, not really. I just wanted to inform you about the meeting for the next mission after school. Don't forget to attend it at the usual place with the team, okay?"

"_Hai_, _ryokai_."

"Then I should go. I'll be waiting for you there. _Ja_."

"_Hai_, _ja mata ne_."

"Another mission?" Gaara asked me after I had closed the phone.

"Mmph, after school. Please tell Kakashi-sensei too."

"Hai, Sakura-sama."

"Ne, Gaara-kun, no need of such formality when it's just the two of us."

Gaara smiled sincerely as he heard my words. "Aa."

During our walk back to my class, my mind was running, thinking about something…no, someone to be precise. I never see him talk to another girl except for important things. Whereas this afternoon, at lunch time, in a sudden move, he talked to me with his stoic face and composure. I actually don't have a right to scold him like that, all of it was because I'm saddened.

But…the way we stared at each other as he came close to me was…bothering me enough. Not to forget, our face's proximity when I approaching him in anger. After five seconds I think, I just realized it and thank God I was able to hold back a tint of pink to burst out on my cheeks. Those onyx orbs…why were they like…capturing me? I can't forget it, damn.

Remembered my observation, he has black hair with a blue tint which is spiky in the back. His bangs hang both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. His skin was white and fair enough, and who knows maybe a muscular, delicious body is covert inside that white shirt~what? What was I thinking? _Kami-sama_, I'm going insane.

Since last night's dream, I couldn't think straight and focus on something at all, which was more important than thinking about him in 'this way'.

'Okay, Sakura, stay calm…and focus! You have another mission tonight. Don't let him distract you.'

As I was thinking, I repeatedly took a deep breath, and blew it out slowly with my eyelids half-open. Gaara noticed this and frowned at me.

"Sakura…-sama…are you…feeling fine? Does something bothering you?"

"Ah, G-Gaara! Y-Yes, I'm absolutely fine, don't worry, hehe. _Yosh_, let's scram! Before the teacher comes."

I grinned sweetly to assure him, hands clasped behind my back. He just nodded but gave me a thin smile, still feeling concerned towards me.

I speedily turned and continued walking to the class, didn't want to be scolded by my killer algebra teacher, Morino Ibiki. Whenever the algebra subject comes, I will always feel severely bored. In addition, I was not in my best condition, so it was freaking difficult to keep focused on what Ibiki-sensei said. Sometimes I either looked outside the window, thanks to my luck I got the seat next to it, or to glanced at Gaara through the glass near the door to refresh my mind.

During the lecture, my phone vibrated through the pocket. When I flipped it, the screen showed 2 new messages. I opened the both of them, and they turned out to be one from Ino-pig and one from Itachi-senpai.

From : Ino-pig

**U still don't want to tell me what it's all about this morning? If u don't wanna, I'll kill u on our next mission with my kunai!**

'Wow, looks like someone seriously curious about it.'

From : Uchiha Itachi

**So sorry, Sakura, I forgot to tell u 1 thing. The counselor wanted to meet us be4 the meeting, just the 2 of us. He said something important enough has to be discussed immediately. Can't wait to see u tonight at his office. ;)**

I frowned when he mentioned the 'important' and 'immediately' words, which meant that something not good had happened. But then a smile crept on my lips as I read his last sentence. Another teasing thing.

I typed a text to reply his message.

To : Uchiha Itachi

From : Haruno Sakura

**_Ryokai_, senpai. Well, can't wait to see u tonight too, Itachi-senpai. In a way, I rather miss u. :')**

My smile still lingered as I was texting him. No, don't get me wrong, I don't have any 'romantic' feeling towards him because I consider him as my older brother. We have been worked together since I passed my final test to be the profession that I secretly undergo, just like my best friends do. Due to our age, we still have to attend the school to improve our academic degree. Most of us come from honorable families in Chiba, Japan. That's why we can't spend our life time fooling around, otherwise our family will exile us assertively.

Drowning in my own thoughts, the vibrated phone intercepted, signing for another message. It was from Ino again.

From : Ino-pig

**Forehead, are you daydreaming? Reply my message, young lady!**

'Wow, such an eagle eyes, and she was really pissed off this time. I got to send it quickly.'

To : Ino-pig

From : Haruno Sakura

**Later, Ino. My head still spinning, u know? I promise I'll tell u later, okay? :)**

After that, she didn't send another message again, and I saw her paying attention at the lesson. I smiled weakly at her knowing she couldn't see. I knew she was just worried.

In the end, I was returning to look at the whiteboard, trying to pay attention to Ibiki-sensei's lecture.

'What does Fugaku-sama want to tell me and Itachi-senpai? I can't wait for tonight, cause somehow I have a bad feeling about it...'

As I was thinking while listening to Ibiki-sensei, subconsciously I started to massaging my forehead hard, trying to evicting the headache that came upon me...

...

...

...

TBC

* * *

><p>Translation :<p>

tenshi : angel

hanasanaide : don't leave me

atashi wo hitori ni shinai de kudasai : please don't leave me alone

onegai : please

* * *

><p>AN :

Finished!

I plan to make this story about 15-20 chapters.

Well, what do you think? Should I continue or just delete this? Do you want to know further about it? Please let me know in your review! =)

But don't forget, I need your constructive criticism and advices. If you have ideas, feel free to PM me. ;D

To be honest, the more you guys review, I'll make you guys cookies and next chapter faster, lol. Cause it will always makes me feeling guilty if I don't. ;)

By the way, I'm still not sure if I made the right choice for chose the genre of this story 'Adventure'. Maybe as story going on, you guys have better idea for the genre. So, let me know about it, okay? :))

Thank you for the readers and reviewers! Special thanks for my beta reader, Astrocam. ;DD

See you on the next chapter! \(^o^)/


End file.
